1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshield assembly for use in automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a sunshield assembly for an automotive vehicle, which prevents potentially damaging solar radiation from entering the interior of the vehicle through a windshield when in motion or parking of the vehicle, thereby eliminating a factor of obstructing a driver's view as well as preventing a rising in the temperature of the vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present invention has disclosed a sliding-type sunshield in a Utility Model Registration filed in the Korean Intellectual Property Office as Serial No. 280,292. The disclosed sliding-type sunshield is adapted to partially or completely intercept solar radiation while freely adjusting a sun-shielding area.
Considering the schematic configuration of the disclosed conventional sunshield, it comprises a plurality of connector members coupled to one another. Each of the connector members is fixed at opposite sides thereof with a pair of wing members. According to vertical deployment or retraction of the coupled connector members along with the wing members, the sunshield can shield solar radiation.
The conventional sunshield, however, has a problem in that a coupling force of the coupled plural connector members is poor. Further, since the wing members incorporate synthetic resin cores, they tend to droop after extended use under a hot solar radiation environment.